


Riley Dumortierite Universe

by Mizuki_A_K



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Fanfiction, Momswap AU, Multi, Steven is named Riley in this fic cause why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuki_A_K/pseuds/Mizuki_A_K
Summary: Riley Universe, originally named Steven, is Dumortierite's son. He knew since he was little that he wasn't like other children because for one, he had a blue gem in his chest. But only at 13 years he discovered that he was full of magical potential. His life turning into an adventure, the boy and his new friend connie try to find out about the past of the crystal gems.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Pearl (Steven Universe), Past Blue Diamond/Greg Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Riley Dumortierite Universe

The rainy weather mirrored Pearl’s mood as she looked at the baby in the crib. She and the young, pale skinned half-gem where the only ones in the house right now. She seen his mother, she knew who she was; the gem known as Dumortierite also known as….Blue Diamond. What one of the diamonds was doing here in a disguise, Pearl didn’t know but she got once again robbed of her ability of freedom of speech.

It had happened a few days ago, when Greg had asked them to come over. The pale gem stayed at the temple, wanting nothing to do with his problems. Only in the evening did she find out that there now existed a hybrid of a gem and a human, a hybrid of a petty human and a DIAMOND! Only three people knew this information, Rose Quartz, Pearl and…Blue Pearl

As much as she liked the blue pearl that was her old friend, Pearl refused to show herself to her. Especially after Rose had silenced her again. The other gems shouldn’t know about Blue Diamond now being a few days old baby with a slightly bluish black fluff covering his head.

After thinking things through for a bit the second oldest gem of the Crystal gems realized that the relationship between herself and the fake Rose Quartz was that of a servant falling in love with their Master that promised the freedom but robbed it from her twice already. It hurt Pearl a bit but she made her decision, she had no reason to stay here.

Rose was always busy with her hook ups. Amethyst was still what gems would call a child and Garnet….Garnet would be fine. With Blue she didn’t want to even exchange glances. And the hybrid…

She looked at the young boy, he was napping right now without a care in the world. He was crying when she first walked in and it brought her to tears that quickly disappeared as the blue eyed child noticed her. Something in her presence calmed him so much that he fell asleep soon after Pearl approached the crib.

Honestly the child grew on her in these small insignificant few minutes. It would maybe be the last time she saw the kid, Steven.

“Steven, what a brutish name for such a beautiful boy…Riley would fit so much better…”She mumbled gently stroking his first hair and picking him up into her arms. Out of her gem she pulled a necklace. It was a clam with a light blue pearl inside and two names written on the back. A crossed out Steven, and Riley. It hung on a sturdy leather string

Putting the necklace onto the baby, Pearl kissed his forehead and whispered “Goodnight Riley, maybe we will meet each other someday.”

With that she laid Steve-No, Riley in the crib and exited the room through the window, carefully closing it before looking at the moonlit sky. In the middle of the rain, Pearl disappeared from the lives of the Crystal Gems and Beach City for the next 13 years.


End file.
